Стенограммы/Загадочное волшебное лекарство
Русская стенограмма = :всплеск :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга! Это не смешно! :Рарити: Извини меня, дорогая, у меня не всё получается с грозовыми облаками. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Что-то мне подсказывает, день будет неудачным. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ты делаешь? И что случилось с твоим знаком? :Рарити: Что ты имеешь в виду, Искорка? Я просто занимаюсь своим делом, так было всегда. Разве моё небо не самое красивое? :Пони: жалуются :Рарити: Прошлый сезон? :Сумеречная Искорка: Где Радуга? Почему она не разберётся с этим? :Спайк: зевает До сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты меня разбудила. Я люблю спать во время дождя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дело вовсе не в погоде, Спайк. У Рарити знак отличия Радуги, и она сказала, что это домик Радуги. Творится что-то странное. стучит :Радуга Дэш: Привет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, почему Рарити выполняет твою работу? И что, во имя Эквестрии, здесь... творится?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это плохо. Это очень-очень плохо! :Спайк: Что происзодит? Что с ними случилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вчера вечером, когда ты принимал свою семичасовую ванну, мне пришло срочное письмо от Принцессы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Искорка. Заклинание на последней странице книги - тайный незаконченный шедевр Свирла Бородатого. Ах! О-о... Он не смог завершить его и в конце концов бросил. Полагаю, что только ты сможешь разобраться и переписать его. Принцесса Селестия. От одной к другой, от другой к одной, знак судьбы избран и исполнен. Ничего не понимаю. Здесь даже нет рифмы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я прочла заклинание, чтобы понять его. И, вроде бы, ничего не произошло. Но теперь ясно, что тогда случилось. Заклинание изменило Элементы Гармонии! Наверно, из-за этого перепутались и знаки. :Спайк: Значит, надо прочесть другое заклинание. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Другого заклинания нет! :Спайк: Прочти заклинание памяти, которые ты использовала, чтобы победить Дискорда. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дело не в памяти, Спайк. Изменились личности всех пони! :Спайк: Заклинание Зекоры от лихорадки? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это тоже не поможет. :Спайк: Может, всё не так плохо, и нашим друзья понравятся их новые жизни? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, Спайк. Они больше не те, кем должны быть. Изменились их судьбы. И это моя вина. :Спайк: Перестань, Искорка. Ты найдёшь способ всё исправить. Они же твои друзья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты прав, Спайк. И они для меня - самое главное. Мои друзья... :Спайк: Искорка? Ты в порядке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я поняла. Я знаю, что делать! :Спайк: Знаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не смогу напомнить им, кто они, но я могу показать, что она значат друг для друга. Они найдут потрянную часть себя и помогут подругам, которые для них очень важны. Вперёд, Спайк! :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: А, привет, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Куда ты собралась? :Флаттершай: Назад в Клаудсдейл. Не знаю, что я делаю не так и почему не могу никого рассмешить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пока ты здесь, Флаттершай, может, ты захочешь помочь Радуге? Она не справляется со своими животными. :Флаттершай: Но... я совсем ничего не знаю про животных. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но зато ты кое-что знаешь о Радуге. :Флаттершай: Я знаю, что она - настоящая подруга, и я сделаю всё, чтобы помочь ей. :Радуга Дэш: На помощь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Я здесь, скорее! Меня схватили! :Флаттершай: Скорее, Искорка! Спаси её каким-нибудь заклинанием! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Флаттершай, только ты можешь помочь. Ты нужна Радуге! :Флаттершай: Э... Здравствуйте, лесные... жители. Я знаю, что вы очень сердитые и решили проучить Радугу, но мы будем очень признательны, если вы успокоитесь и немного отдохнёте. О, смотрите! Вот сочные листья, попробуйте. А ещё, смотрите, хрустящие аппетитные жёлуди? Вы не хотите устроить перерыв и немного перекусить? Послушайте, вы все рассердились, потому что проголодались. О, не стоит благодарности, маленькие друзья. Ах! Невероятно, кажется, я их понимаю. Я... Странно. Как будто это моё призвание. Будто это настоящая я! Моя судьба! Что? Что случилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, твой знак отличия! Получилось! Получилось! Ты стала прежней, я так рада! Теперь помоги нам. :Сумеречная Искорка: думает Знак судьбы избран и исполнен. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Подождите. Точно. Я поняла. Я знаю, как исправить заклинание. Мы все вместе, и все мы друзья. Знак судьбы для нас один: бесконечная магия. :гром :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Ах! Что мы наделали? Куда она делась? :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй? Куда я попала? Что это за место? :Принцесса Селестия: Поздравляю, Искорка. Я в тебе не сомневалась. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса? Я не понимаю. Что я сделала? :Принцесса Селестия: Ты сделала то, что никому раньше не удавалось. То, что даже великий единорог, Свирл Бородатый, не смог сделать, потому что он не понимал силу дружбы так, как ты. Ты хорошо усвоила уроки, полученные тобой в Понивилле. Ты доказала, что готова, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Готова? Готова к чему? :Эпплджек: Искорка? Это ты? :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Ах! Ух ты! :Эпплджек: Никогда не видела ничего подобного. :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха! У Искорки крылья! Здорово! Новый крылатый друг! :Рарити: Невероятно, ты стала аликорном. Я не думала, что такое возможно. :Пинки Пай: Ура аликорну!в свистульку для вечеринок :радуется :Флаттершай: Ах! Так ты похожа на принцессу. :Принцесса Селестия: Потому что она и есть принцесса. :Все: Что?! :Пинки Пай: Одну секундочку.воду и плюётся :Сумеречная Искорка: А... Принцесса? :Принцесса Селестия: Поселившись в Понивилле, ты показала всем, что такое отзывчивость, сострадание, преданность, прямота и качества лидера, как и подобает настоящей принцессе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но получается, я больше не буду Вашей ученицей? :Принцесса Селестия: Не такой, как прежде. Я всегда помогу тебе советом. Но теперь ты тоже стала нашим учителем. Ты стала вдохновением для всех нас, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что мне делать? Может, почитать учебник, как быть принцессой? :Принцесса Селестия: Ха-ха. Для этого тоже придёт время. :Принцесса Селестия: Мы собрались сегодня здесь по исключительному поводу. Мою ученицу, Сумеречную Искорку, знают в Понивилле по многим достойным делам. Она даже помогла мне воссоединиться с сестрой, Принцессой Луной. Но сегодня Искорка свершила нечто выдающееся. Она создала новое заклинание и доказала, что достойна короны новой принцессы Эквестрии. Дамы и господа. Позвольте впервые представить Принцессу Сумеречную Искорку. :Принцесса Селестия: Вам слово, Принцесса. :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... да... Не так давно моя наставница, Принцесса Селестия, отправила меня в Понивилль, чтобы я изучала дружбу, которая раньше меня совсем не интересовала. Но сейчас, в этот великий день, я призна́юсь, что не смогла бы оказаться здесь, если бы не наша дружба. Я достигла этого вместе с вами. Каждая из вас дала мне свой урок дружбы, и за это я всегда буду благодарна вам. Сегодня, я самая счатливая пони в Эквестрии. Спасибо, друзья. Спасибо вам всем. :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка! Я так тобой горжусь :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты что, плачешь? :Шайнинг Армор: Конечно, нет. Слёзы счастья. Это совсем другое. :Сумеречная Искорка и Шайнинг Армор: смеются :Эпплджек: Молодец, Принцесса! :Пинки Пай: Лучшая коронация из всех! :Флаттершай: Мы любим тебя, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: И я вас тоже очень люблю. :"[[Твой лучший друг]" во время титров] |-| Английская стенограмма = :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, that's not funny! :Rarity: Terribly sorry, darling. I'm afraid I'm... I'm not good with the thundery ones. :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Something tells me everything is not going to be fine. :Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? What happened to your cutie mark? :Rarity: Whatever do you mean, Twilight? I'm simply doing what I've done since the day it first appeared. Does my sky look fabulous or what? :Ponies: complaining :Rarity: Too last season? :Twilight Sparkle: Where is Rainbow Dash? Why isn't she handling this? :Spike: yawns I still don't know what you had to wake me up for. I love sleeping in the rain. :Twilight Sparkle: It's not about the weather, Spike. Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and said this was Rainbow Dash's cottage. Something strange is going on... knocks :noises :Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Why is Rarity doing your job? :crash :Twilight Sparkle: And what in Equestria is going on in... here? :Twilight Sparkle: This is bad. This is very, very bad. :Spike: What's going on? Why is this happening?! :Twilight Sparkle: Last night when you were taking one of your seven-hour bubble baths, I got a special delivery from the princess. :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Twilight Sparkle, :The spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece. gasps Ooh! He was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it. I believe you are the only pony who can understand and rewrite it. Princess Celestia :From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled. That doesn't make any sense. It doesn't even rhyme! :Twilight Sparkle: I cast the spell so I could find out what it was, but nothing seemed to happen. But now I know something did happen. The spell has changed the Elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong! :Spike: So just cast a counter-spell to switch them back. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There is no counter-spell! :Spike: Why don't you just use that memory spell you used to fix everypony when Discord was here? :Twilight Sparkle: It's not their memories, Spike. It's their true selves that have been altered! :Spike: Zecora's cure for the cutie pox? :Twilight Sparkle: That won't work either... :Spike: Well sighs, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives. :Twilight Sparkle: No, Spike. They're not who they are meant to be anymore. Their destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, what have I done? :Spike: Aw, come on, Twilight, you'll figure out a way to fix this. These are your friends. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Spike. And they mean more to me than anything. My friends... :Spike: Twilight? Are you alright? :Twilight Sparkle: I've got it! I know what to do! :Spike: You do? :Twilight Sparkle: I may not be able to remind them of who they are, but I can show them what they mean to each other. They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much! Come on, Spike! :clinking :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, wait! :Fluttershy: Oh... Hey, Twilight... :Twilight Sparkle: Where are you going? :Fluttershy: I'm moving back to Cloudsdale. I don't know what's wrong, but I can't seem to make anypony laugh. :cushion deflating :Twilight Sparkle: Before you go, I was wondering if you might be willing to help Rainbow Dash. She's really struggling with her animals. :Fluttershy: But... I don't really know anything about animals... :Twilight Sparkle: But you do know something about Rainbow Dash. :Fluttershy: I... know that she's a true friend, and I'll do anything I can to help her. :thunk :Rainbow Dash: muffled Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: I'm in here! Help! I'm trapped! :Fluttershy: Hurry, Twilight! Can't you do some sort of spell to get her out? :Twilight Sparkle: No. Fluttershy, you're the only one who can help! Rainbow Dash needs you! :Fluttershy: Um... Hello? Little... woodland creatures? I know that you're all very upset and feel like giving Rainbow Dash a hard time, but we'd all really appreciate it if you'd calm down and, um, maybe... rest for a bit? Oh! Uh... look! Here's some nice, juicy leaves for you to munch on. And some crunchy, munchy acorns too. Uh, wouldn't you like to take a break and have a little snack? :clinking :eating :Fluttershy: Aww, look at that. I guess you were all just cranky because you were hungry. Oh, you are very welcome, little friends. :Bear: kisses :Fluttershy: Goodness, it's like I can understand them! I... I feel strange, like... like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am! My destiny! Wha... what happened? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, look! Your cutie mark! It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! :Twilight Sparkle: echoing A mark of one's destiny, singled out alone, fulfilled. normal gasps Wait a second, that's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell! :From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end! :Rest of main cast: of shock :Fluttershy: gasps What happened? :Rest of main cast: of shock :Twilight Sparkle: echoing Hello? Where am I? What is this place? :Princess Celestia: echoing Congratulations, Twilight. I knew you could do it. :Twilight Sparkle: echoing Princess... I don't understand. What did I do? :Princess Celestia: You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do. The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Ready? Ready for what? :Applejack: Twilight? Is that you? :Rest of main cast: gasps :Applejack: Wha... I-I've never seen anything like it! :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Twilight's got wings! Awesome! A new flying buddy! laughs :Rarity: Why, you've become an Alicorn. I didn't even know that was possible. :Pinkie Pie: screaming Alicorn party! party kazoo :cheering :Fluttershy: Wow... You look just like a princess! :Princess Celestia: That's because she is a princess. :Main cast: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! drinks spits :Twilight Sparkle: A... A princess? :Princess Celestia: Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess. :Twilight Sparkle: But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore? :Princess Celestia: Not in the same way as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're all your students now, too. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: But... what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read? :Princess Celestia: giggles There will be time for all of that later. :Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle! :cheering :Princess Celestia: Say something, Princess. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Um... throat A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony! :cheering :Shining Armor: Twilight! I'm so proud of you! :Twilight Sparkle: Are you crying? :Shining Armor: Of course not. It's... it's liquid pride. Totally different thing. :Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle: laughing :Applejack: Way to go, Princess! :Pinkie Pie: Best coronation day ever! :Fluttershy: We love you, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I love you too, girls! :True, True Friend" plays over credits de:Transkripte/Prinzessin Twilight en:Transcripts/Magical Mystery Cure es:Transcripciones/Cura Mágica y Misteriosa pl:Transkrypty/Sposób na zaklęcie pt:Transcrições/A Cura do Mistério Mágico Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон